


Lody o smaku miętowym i pistacjowym

by NoNameRat



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Alice to kobieta ze stylem w przeciwieństwie do jej noszącego tweedowe marynarki męża, Barry ma kota imieniem Sylwia, Healthy Relationships, Interior Design, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, a Barry zna się na dywanach, czyli o tym jak musiałam napisać że Alan lubi dębowe stoły, prawie fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Alan odpoczywa na wakacjach na Florydzie. Alice i Barry cieszą się, że mają Alana, ale i też siebie nawzajem. Jest ciepło, przyjemnie, a co najważniejsze - słonecznie.





	Lody o smaku miętowym i pistacjowym

Alan siedział oszołomiony, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą niezogniskowanym spojrzeniem. Rozmazany świat był żółty i zielony z wielką niebieską smugą u góry, przecięty czerwoną, coraz to większą plamą. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie. Całe te dwa tygodnie były po prostu nierealne. A jednak oto byli tu wszyscy razem, we trójkę, na wakacjach na Florydzie. On, Alice i Barry.  
\- Alan, wszystko w porządku?

Skoncentrował spojrzenie, a czerwona plama nabrała kształtów zwiewnej sukienki Alice i hawajskiej koszuli Barrego. Potaknął do Alice, uśmiechając się. Było to coś, czego od dawna nie robił. Czuł jak policzki rozciągają mu się opornie, nieprzyzwyczajone do szczerej radości. Ale teraz miał wszystkie powody, żeby móc uśmiechać się jak głupi, dlatego właśnie szczerzył się do swojej rodziny. Słoneczne wakacje pozwoliły mu wreszcie wziąć głęboki wdech i wydech i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o pracy i zmęczeniu.

\- Chodź Al, mamy ci coś fantastycznego do pokazania, absolutnie musisz nam zrobić z tym gościem zdjęcie! – Barry złapał go za dłoń, żeby wstał z ławki, a Alice kiwnęła głową potwierdzająco, ciągnąc go za ramię. Ruszyli ku sklepikom promenady, rozciągających się na deptaku wzdłuż wybrzeża chyba w nieskończoność. Przez chwilę szli spacerowym krokiem, zastanawiając się nad planem na dzisiejszy dzień, aż wreszcie dotarli do małej księgarni. Alan już czuł co się święci. Przed wejściem stała jego tekturowa podobizna promująca nową książkę. Pierwszy tytuł, który wykrzesał z siebie po dwuletniej pisarskiej blokadzie.

\- Szansa jeden na milion, że wpadliśmy akurat na pana Wake'a, uwierzysz? – stwierdziła Alice, obejmując chętnie reklamę ramieniem. – Zawsze chciałam sobie zrobić z nim zdjęcie. Kto by pomyślał, że akurat na naszych wakacjach na niego wpadnę.  
\- Co za koleś, sama klasa – zgodził się Barry, wciskając Alanowi do ręki aparat fotograficzny i  ustawił  się po drugiej stronie tektury. – Wysoki, przystojny, nie najgorzej pisze. Hej, może kiedyś uda mi się zostać jego agentem, to by dopiero było!  
\- Ha ha ha, jesteście tacy zabawni – wywrócił oczyma Alan. Czy te żarty z jego tekturowego „ja” kiedykolwiek się skończą? Nie łudził się, że tak. Barry miał ogromną słabość do tego sposobu marketingu – twierdził, że są bardzo oryginalne, mało kto ich jeszcze używa, więc zwracają uwagę, a poza tym, bardzo go bawią. Alice z kolei pomagała przy tworzeniu kartonowej wycinanki; to ona zrobiła zdjęcia Alanowi, zajęła się stroną techniczną, a gotowe szablony wysłali do firmy drukarskiej. Była dumna ze swojej pracy. To dziadostwo stało w każdej księgarni i patrzyło z góry na Alana jakby to co najmniej ono napisało nowego bestsellera. A teraz ta wyretuszowana twarz z cwanym uśmieszkiem na kartonie była w objęciach Alice i Barrego, niemal drwiąc z niego, że udało się jej skraść tę dwójkę prawdziwemu Alanowi.  
\- Skarbie, nie bądź niemiły, chcę żeby mi jeszcze dał autograf do książki! – teatralnie wyszeptała Alice. Alanowi wymsknął się mały uśmieszek, nie mogąc się oprzeć chwili dziecinności w którą go wciągali. No dobra, zagra w ten ich żarcik.  
\- Wiecie, jeśli chcecie, to mogę wam kiedyś zorganizować małe prywatne spotkanko z tym gościem – zaoferował się, wznosząc do góry aparat, próbując złapać dobry kadr. Słoneczna Floryda przejaśniała każde ich zdjęcie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Za to Alice będzie trochę narzekać, przecież była profesjonalnym fotografem.  
\- Tak się składa, że nie najgorzej się znamy, w końcu dzielimy ten sam fach. Oczywiście, nie jest tak dobrym pisarzem jak ja, ale… ooo, wreszcie, uśmiech! – zawołał, kiedy złapał ujęcie i cyknął fotkę. – A teraz szybko chodźmy stąd, zanim ktoś mnie rzeczywiście rozpozna i będzie chciał autograf – mruknął, oddając aparat.  
\- To przynajmniej wiemy, co robimy dziś wieczorem – stwierdził Barry, łapiąc się zaproponowanego „małego prywatnego spotkanka”. – Widziałem fantastyczną knajpkę niedaleko, co powiecie, żeby spróbować homara?

Ruszyli dalej, dyskutując o restauracjach i jedzeniu w okolicy. Alan głównie milczał, próbując cieszyć się z tych chwili najpełniej jak mógł. Chciał objąć ramieniem Barrego i Alice, ale było zbyt gorąco nawet żeby trzymać się za ręce. Każdy pocił się wystarczająco indywidualnie, żeby do tego jeszcze dokładać tarcie się ich rozgrzanych dłoni.  
\- Hej, chcecie lody? – przerwał im Alan wskazując palcem wijącą się linie ludzi do budki z lodami, uświadamiając sobie, że od lat ich nie jadł. Była to dziwna realizacja, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie był szczególnym fanem lodów. Ale w taką pogodę jakby mógł sobie tego odmówić.  
\- Chętnie, ale ta kolejka jest szalona – sceptycznie stwierdził Barry. – Poczekam sobie w cieniu, o tam, na ławeczce.  
Alice posłała Alanowi przepraszająco-proszące spojrzenie, będąc już w pół kroku za Barrym. Alan wyciągnął kciuka do góry, nie mając nic przeciwko, żeby postać w kolejce. Tak szybko jak Alice z Barrym usiedli niedaleko na ławce, tak on podniósł głowę ku niebu, zanurzając się w świetle.

\- Uhh, ten gorąc mnie dobija – mruknął Barry, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli, kiedy już usadowili się z Alice w cieniu.  
\- Więc dlaczego się uparłeś na tę Florydę? Mówiłam, że możemy pojechać gdzieś bliżej.  
\- To najbardziej słoneczne miejsce o jakim mogłem pomyśleć. Co, oczywiście, łączy się z najbardziej _gorącym_ miejscem. A i miasto jest dobrze rozświetlone w nocy. Co, jak widzę, o ironio, pomaga wam w spaniu. Nie zauważyłem, żeby Alan szwendał się ze swoją bezsennością po nocy, a ty wyglądasz na bardziej wypoczętą. Nie słyszałem, żebyś miała jakieś koszmary.  
\- A ty co robisz po nocach, że takie szczegóły wyłapujesz kiedy powinieneś spać? – Alice parsknęła śmiechem, próbując odwrócić pytanie, unikając wchodzenia w szczegóły o swojej jakości sennego życia.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do was, mam lekki sen – wzruszył ramionami Barry. – A wy zasypiacie i jesteście… kompletnie gdzie indziej – dokończył niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak ubrać to w słowa. To Alan tutaj był pisarzem, potrafiącym żonglować słowami i opisywać najdziwniejsze nawet sploty emocji, przy których Barry zwyczajnie się gubił. Tak po prawdzie, nigdy do końca nie rozumiał jego książek. Nie sądził, żeby _ktokolwiek_ rozumiał jego bestsellery. Wiedział dlaczego się dobrze sprzedają – krew, morderstwa, trochę kiczowatej dramaturgii i świetny klimat. Miał zapamiętywanego głównego bohatera, dobre zwroty akcji i trzymał wysoki poziom całej serii. Ale było w tym wszystkim coś, te okruszki niesprecyzowanej głębi i przemyśleń, ta nieuchwytna tajemnica, którą mimochodem skrywał między słowami, do której ciężko było się doczytać. Zdawało mu się, że przez to Alan nie był tak dobrym pisarzem jakby chciał, skoro nie potrafił wyeksponować tego ze smakiem w czytelny sposób. Ale pewnego dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że może właśnie o to chodziło. Barry, wbrew temu co sam o sobie myślał, wiedział i rozumiał więcej niż można by podejrzewać.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała ostrożnie Alice. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc czy czuje bardziej stres związku z tematem o którym rozmawiali, czy ciekawość przebijającą się przez ten strach. Barry mówił dużo i czasem niekoniecznie z sensem; czasem puszczała jego paplaniny mimo uszu, ale nigdy nie popełniła błędu lekceważąc go.

Barry westchnął i podrapał się w kark, przez chwilę zastanawiając się czy chce ciągnąć temat. Siedzieli na ławce pod palmą, promienie słońca przemykały pomiędzy szerokimi liśćmi, tworząc przed ich nogami świetlisty teatr kresek i plamek. Jeśli czegoś się nauczyli ze swoich przygód w Bright Falls, to tego, że o ciemności zawsze lepiej rozmawiać w świetle. Lepszego miejsca i czasu już nie znajdą.  
\- Nie… nie śpicie dobrze. Po tym…, wiesz, po tym wszystkim co się stało, wcale się nie dziwię. Musicie z tym iść do lekarza, do psychologa, po jakieś leki i terapię, cokolwiek. Od dawna wiem, że Alan cierpi na bezsenność. Ale teraz, kiedy już zaśnie… Nie wygląda jakby miał koszmary, tyle co… Wygląda, jakby nigdy nie wyszedł z tej ciemności. Z tego, z tego jeziora, rozumiesz? To jego spojrzenie, kiedy się budzi…  
\- Tak – potaknęła Alice, odwracając wreszcie wzrok od przechodniów w oddali na promenadzie i zawiesiła go na Barrym. Widział ulgę w jej oczach. Uśmiechnęła się smutno, wdzięczna, że poruszył ten temat, który sama od dłuższej chwili planowała rozpocząć, ale zawsze brakowało jej pewności. Pocieszało ją, że nie była jedyną, która widziała w Alanie te dziwne, subtelne jak i niepokojące drobnostki i zmiany. Pomimo tej ulgi, miała ściągnięte brwi i zmarszczone w utrapieniu czoło. Miała ochotę zapalić papierosa. Był to nawyk, do którego wróciła po Bright Falls. Kiedyś paliła krótko na studiach zanim zainteresowała się bardziej zdrowym, ekologicznym życiem i przeszła na wegetarianizm, ale po trzech latach wróciła do jedzenia mięsa z powodów zdrowotnych. Na parę minut papieros odwracał jej uwagę od zmartwień. Dawał chwilę na zastanowienie się albo na przerwę od zastanawiania się, w zależności od tego co potrzebowała. Zawieszał na chwilę rzeczywistość na tę nigdy nie dostatecznie długą chwilę odmierzaną długością palącego się tytoniu zawiniętego w bibułkę. Wieczorami czerwona kropka żaru na końcówce papierosa dawała jej niesprecyzowanej, melancholijnej otuchy. Sięgnęła do torebki zapominając, że specjalnie na ten wyjazd nie wzięła paczki, próbując ograniczać jednak palenie. Powoli cofnęła rękę, zgarbiła się i oparła łokcie na kolanach, znów zatapiając spojrzenie gdzieś w dal. Czasem patrzyła na przesuwającego się w kolejce Alana, czasem zerkała na Barrego, który chłodził się wachlarzem. Zawsze był praktycznym człowiekiem, przygotowanym na każdą okazję. Mieszkając teraz we trójkę w hotelowym pokoju przyłapała się na tym, że wyczekiwała momentu, kiedy Barry przeprowadzi się do jej i Alana apartamentu na stałe.

Barry miał stary loft na Staten Island, skąd miał kłopot żeby się wyprowadzić do Wake’ów, pomimo zachęty ze strony Alice. Trzymała go tam jego otyła kotka Sylwia, ulubienica całego budynku, wspomnienia wychowującej go samotnie tam zmarłej już matki i bardzo nietypowa dla niego niepewność. Zawsze łapał się okazji, chętnie próbował nowych rzeczy, potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem kupić bilet z Nowego Yorku do Bright Falls tylko na podstawie trzech nieodebranych od Alana telefonów. Tym razem jednak nigdzie się nie śpieszył. Lubił swoje mieszkanie i swoje chwile ciche samotności w tym miejscu. Mimo tego, że mentalnie zakorzeniony był na wyspie Staten, bardzo często zostawał na noc w pokoju gościnnym u Wake’ów. Na tyle często, że nie było to już pokój gościnny, a po prostu pokój Barrego. Miał swoje miejsce na szczoteczkę w łazience i ulubiony kubek z którego pił rano herbatę. Okrągłą jak beczka Sylwą bez problemów zawsze zajmowali się sąsiedzi z piętra. Miał dwa miejsca, które mógł nazwać domem.

Częściej to Barry zostawał u Alana i Alice, ale nie było niczym niecodziennym, kiedy to Alan zostawał u niego. Zmiana otoczenia dobrze wpływała na jego pisarskie blokady, a i też lubili spędzać czas tylko we dwójkę. Różnice pomiędzy ich mieszkaniami były niezwykłe, jak dwa różne światy. Nowoczesne, czyste i rozświetlone mieszkanie Alana i Alice miało błyszczącą matową lodówkę i kawiarkę, za oknem trwał nieustanny szum rozmów ludzi i samochodów New York City, a w nocy okolica jaśniała kojąco blaskiem przytłumionych świateł ukrytych za zasłonami wysokich budynków dookoła. Alice lubiła nieprzesadzony minimalizm, duże ozdoby (mieli sporo miejsca, więc i tak małe pierdółki nieszczególnie dobrze szły z wystrojem wnętrza) i jasne meble. Alan nie miał określonego konkretnego stylu, ale wolał bardziej przytulne, ciepłe wnętrza. Wspólnie, po niezliczonych wyjściach do sklepów i paru drobnych starciach na temat dekorowania wnętrz, urządzili całość tak, aż każdy był zadowolony. W niektórych pokojach harmonicznie ścierały się ich wpływ, w innych zaś wyraźnie było widać kto o czym decydował. Kuchnia, korytarz i pracownia były domeną Alice. Oprawione w cienkie ramy ogromne zdjęcia jej autorstwa ozdabiały ściany, wszystko miało swoje miejsce i wydzielało specyficzny vibe nowojorskiego eleganckiego trendu wyszukanych dodatków i prostoty palety kolorów. Alan zatroszczył się o przytulność apartamentu. Salon, po krótkiej kontemplacji przywodził na myśl trochę bardziej luksusowy domek pod lasem. W przeciwieństwie do wyłożonej płytkami kuchni miał panele w kolorze dębu celtyckiego, przypominające ciepłe naturalne drewno. Stał tam ciężki, ciemny dębowy stolik do kawy i jaśniejszy stół jadalniany z metalowymi długimi nogami, zestaw skórzanej kanapy z fotelami, których ceny do tej pory nie zdradził Alice. Ciemniejsze meble równoważyły ogromne okna, przez które wpadało tu naturalne światło niemal przez cały dzień. Na całej szerokości ściany stała szafa na książki. Od ilości tytułów uginały się półki, barwne okładki zapewniały sympatyczny akcent kolorystyczny, nawet jeśli większość z nich była horrorami i kryminałami. Podobna szafa, również pełna książek, stała w gabinecie Alana. Najbardziej neutralnym miejscem okazała się łazienka, do czasu aż Barry postawił tam wiklinowy kosz na brudne pranie z ozdobną wyściółką, a do lustra szafeczki nad umywalką doczepił zdjęcie Sylwii. Udało mu się też tam przemycić dywan. Nie byle jaki dywan, jak się Wake’owie dowiedzieli, a dywan z stonowanym jasnym wzorem, wykonany z ulepszonej przędzy polipropylenowej, którego nie czepia się wilgoć, drobnoustroje i insekty. A i stosunkowo łatwo utrzymuje się go w czystości. W zasadzie, poniekąd wszystkie dywany w mieszkaniu były wyborem Barrego. W czasie urządzania domu Alan wiedział, że chce _jakieś_ dywany, ale nie wiedział jakie. Nie mówiąc o tym Alice, było to jeszcze zanim lepiej poznała i polubiła, zabrał na zakupy Barrego jako wsparcie moralne i estetyczne. Okazało się, że znał się dywanach, a już na pewno lepiej niż Alan.

Z kolei stare budownictwo budynku Barrego miało przyjemny, spokojny klimat. Kiedyś był to spichlerz, ale przerobiono go na mieszkalny budynek. Człowiek wchodził do mieszkania Barrego i od razu miał ochotę napić się mocnej herbaty, wyłożyć się na niskiej kanapie i poczytać książkę przy ogromnym oknem otulonym długimi zasłonami albo po prostu posiedzieć rozkoszując się otwartą przestrzenią. Pachniało tu cynowymi odsłoniętymi rurami i ciężkimi kocami, które z pewnością były przechowywane w szufladach z wywietrzałymi woreczkami z fiołkami, jak to zawsze babcie wkładały żeby ładnie pachniało. Było tu nie mniej książek niż u Alana, a do tego sterty papierów i rękopisy autorów z którymi pracował - Alan nie był jego jedynym klientem. Tak więc Alan często zostawał u Barrego na parę nocy. Chętnie zamawiali jedzenie na wynos, chińszczyznę, tłuste i chrupiące nóżki z kurczaka czy ociekającą serem pizzę, czyli coś czego Alice zazwyczaj unikała, woląc zdrowe odżywianie. Kiedy już udawało się Barremu przegonić Sylwię z piersi śpiącego Alana, której ciężaru nawet pisarz zdawał się nie zauważać pogrążony w głębokim śnie, miał go wreszcie tylko dla siebie. Barry był rannym ptaszkiem, więc budził się przed budzikiem i przed Alanem, i zawsze miał trochę czasu, żeby obrócić się na bok i docenić obecność partnera w swoim skrzypiącym łóżku. Strach i zmęczenie były pierwszą rzeczą która odmalowywała się na twarzy pisarza o poranku każdego dnia. Obydwoje, Barry i Alice, widzieli te odsłonięte porannym roztargnieniem resztki w jego oczach, które starał się desperacko ukryć. Alan nigdy nic nie mówił na ten temat, nawet wprost zapytany zaprzeczał i unikał tematu. Barry zostawiał go wtedy samego w sypiali wraz z Sylwią, której Alan zbyć nie mógł – zdawała się wiedzieć co chodzi Alanowi po głowie. Przeszywała go swoim nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a jej milczenie w tej sprawie, jakby naprawdę mogła przekazać prawdę Barremu, kupował wieloma głaskami, pieszczotami i kocimi przysmakami.

\- Martwię się… - zaczął mówić Barry, składając na chwilę wachlarz, widząc jak Alan dochodzi do kasy.  
\- Ja też się o niego martwię, Barry, musimy coś z tym zrobić – powiedziała Alice. Barry położył dłoń na jej dłoni i uścisnął ją lekko.  
\- Martwię się też o ciebie, Alice – dokończył. – Nie sypiasz najlepiej, i nie mów mi, że nie. Wstaję rano i robię wam kawę, i czekam aż otrząśniecie się obydwoje z tego zombie mode. Znaczy, z tego zwykłego typowego „o nie, jest poranek i potrzebuję kawy, żeby wrócić do życia” i tego drugiego „moje traumatyczne wspomnienia produkują masę koszmarów i załamania nerwowe, przez co biedny Barry musi zamartwiać się na śmierć!”.  
Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy - od słońca czy od podnoszącego mu się ze zmartwienia ciśnienia? Alice objęła go krótko, było zdecydowanie za gorąco na dłuższe gesty, dziękując mu cicho.

Początki pisarskiej kariery Alana były ciężkie, jak większości młodych pisarzy. Barry był przy nim na każdym etapie artystycznej podróży, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej – znali się jeszcze ze szkoły i już wtedy z dziecinną naiwnością snuli wspólny sen o wspaniałej karierze, współpracy i przyjaźni trwającej do końca świata. Ile osób może stwierdzić, że ich dziecięce marzenia przeszły na jawę? Nie odbyło się to bez trudów, problemów i okazjonalnych kłótni, ale koniec końców zawsze kończyli razem, czy to na ulicy bezdomni w trudnych czasach, czy opijając swoje zawodowe zwycięstwo z pierwszym bestsellerem w jednej ręce i butelką szampana w drugiej. Realizacja, że darzy Barrego miłością większą niż przyjacielską, rosła w nim przez długie lata, ale tak w zasadzie, to zawsze o tym wiedział w sposób dość intuicyjny. I wtedy też poznał Alice. Zakochany po uszy zdjął z siebie ciężar konfrontacji z własną seksualnością i zanim się zorientował, miał już piękną żonkę, którą kochał nie mniej niż swojego przyjaciela. Jedynym problemem było to, że dwójka ta nie dogadywała się najlepiej. Przyczyn było wiele, ale koniec końców problemem okazała się kiepska komunikacja i brak chęci do jej poprawienia. Ale Alice przełamała swoją uzasadnioną niechęć do Barrego i poznali się bliżej. Wreszcie miała okazję wyjść z Barrym na wieczorne picie i w końcu dowiedziała się, czemu Alan tak często i chętnie znikał z Barrym na długie wieczory i wracał do domu wstawiony – Barry był fantastycznym drinking buddy. Był dowcipny i miał mocną głowę, dzięki czemu pod koniec zawsze stał na równych nogach, gotowym aby wziąć na siebie rolę rozsądnej osoby do ogarnięcia sytuacji. Poza tym, był opiekuńczy i wyrozumiały. W jego obecności Alice czuła, jakby ktoś zdjął z jej ramion ogromny ciężar, że może się na chwilę odprężyć, nie musząc mieć wszystkiego na swojej głowie.

Okazało się, że Alan ma dwie ręce, jedną żeby trzymać Alice, drugą, żeby trzymać Barrego. Ci z kolei zostali przyjaciółmi. Początki wspólnego związku były nerwowe i każdy chodził na palcach, starając się nie nadwyrężać cierpliwości pozostałej dwójki. Z upływającym czasem wypełnionym nieustannymi rozmowami na ten temat, stwierdzili, że dają radę. Wydarzenia w Bright Falls i następne dwa lata były trudne, ale tym bardziej ich to umocniło. Zdali sobie sprawę, że każdy wnosił w ten związek wiele różnych rzeczy, zarówno pozytywnych jak i tych bardziej skomplikowanych. Tych drugich po Bright Falls było szczególnie dużo, zwłaszcza od Alice i Alana. Dlatego teraz Alice uścisnęła Barrego. Przeszedł przez nią przyjemny dreszcz wytchnienia wraz z realizacją, że nie musi martwić się o Alana sama, ale jest ktoś, kto kocha go tak samo jak ona. I że ktoś martwił się o nią.

Obydwoje codziennie obserwowali mającego problemy zarówno ze snem, jak i z przebudzeniem Alana. Jego książki były coraz bardziej niepokojące, jak złowrogie przepowiednie. Nikt nie mówił tego na głos, ale widmo otchłani jeziora w Bright Falls ciągle nad nimi wszystkimi wisiało.  
\- Alice – powiedział pewnym głosem Barry. – Alice, pamiętaj, że zawsze masz Alana i mnie. I jeśli chcesz pogadać, to wiesz gdzie mieszkam. Praktycznie w tym samym miejscu gdzie ty.  
Alice parsknęła cicho śmiechem.  
\- Jasne, dzięki. Och, Alan wreszcie idzie. Cieszmy się na razie tymi wakacjami, dobrze? Floryda rzeczywiście dobrze na niego działa.

Alan jakimś cudem doszedł do nich, balansując w dłoniach trzy porcje lodów w małych tekturowych kubeczkach.  
\- Wanilia i słony karmel dla pani, truskawka i gorzka czekolada dla pana, pistacja i mięta dla mnie. Smacznego! 

Alice z Barrym wymienili ze sobą krótkie spojrzenie. Alan uśmiechał się, w dosyć dziwny, odległy, zamyślony sposób, ale uśmiechał się, a uśmiech ten dochodził mu do oczu. Więc i oni uśmiechnęli się, robiąc dla niego miejsce pomiędzy sobą. Wszyscy troje, siedząc na ławeczce nad morskim wybrzeżem jedli lody, ciesząc się przemijającymi im dniami takim jakimi były – pięknymi i słonecznymi, tak bardzo różnymi od tego co zaszło w Bright Falls, i od tego, co jeszcze miało się tam wydarzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️🌴🍹🍦🌊 
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
